Malpensados
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Ni siquiera en sus más retorcidos pensamientos -que vaya que si los tiene- se imaginó al asgardiano con otra. Y menos con la dueña de la voz: la señorita Potts! Este fic fue escrito para el reto de Yuki en el foro La Torre Stark (y un doce por ciento de JARVIS)


**Malpensados**

* * *

 **Summary:** Ni siquiera en sus más retorcidos pensamientos -que vaya que si los tiene- se imaginó al asgardiano con otra. Y menos con la dueña de la voz: la señorita Potts! Este fic fue escrito para el reto de Yuki en el foro La Torre Stark (y un doce por ciento de JARVIS)

 **Esto es mas crack que otra cosa, espero que se diviertan. Adelante:**

* * *

Era un día tranquilo y apacible en la Torre Stark, las acciones subían, se veía el resplandor de los reactores Ark, se escuchaba el sonido de las inteligencias artificiales en el aire... Que mas se podía pedir?

Y justo en ese momento se encontraba un sonriente Clint Barton caminando rumbo hacia su cuarto después de estar un rato entrenando con su puntería disparando a los diferentes objetivos que se le aparecieran: agentes de Hydra, figuras de Loki, cobradores molestos e incluso a una que otra figura de Tony vestido de Iron Man. Si, era un buen día.

Sin embargo, un extraño ruido detuvo su camino justo cuando estaba caminando frente al cuarto de Thor, un ruido bastante peculiar sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la hora del día.

Se detuvo para esperar alguna otra señal auditiva, la cual parecía no llegar. Pero cuando estaba por irse obtuvo su recompensa:

 **-Oh... Ah...**

Clint abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz: si bien sabía que el rubio no había visitado a Jane por culpa del trabajo de esta -en estos momentos se halla en algun lugar del Sáhara- pero esto... simplemente no. Ni siquiera en sus más retorcidos pensamientos -que vaya que si los tiene- se imaginó al asgardiano con otra. Y menos con la dueña de la voz: la señorita Potts!

 ** _"Que? En serio, Thor y Pepper? Aqui, donde Tony controla todo?"_**

No pudo seguir con sus pensamientos ya que en esos momentos alguien tocó su hombro. Sorprendido, se encontró con Steve y Natasha -los cuales por cierto últimamente habían estado demasiado juntos como para pasarlo desapercibidos- mirandolo cada quien a su estilo, mientras la Viuda alzaba una ceja al verlo allí, el Capitán lo observaba con ligero toque de reproche.

 **-Soldado, que esta haciendo allí?**

 **-Agente, recuerdalo, agente.**

 **-Como sea Clint, que haces espiando el cuarto de...**

Un fuerte gemido interrumpió la pregunta de Nat, sorprendiendo tanto a ella como a Steve al reconocer la voz de la persona que había sonado del cuarto de Thor, a la vez que Barton volvía a pegar su oreja a la puerta:

 **-Eso.**

Y siguio allí mientras la espía y el veterano de guerra lo observaban con cierta reprensión:

 **-Creo que no deberíamos estar escuchando... lo que sea que esten haciendo.**

 **-Como quieras Capi... solo imagínate como reaccionaría Tony si se entera... No quieren una guerra civil contra Asgard... o si?**

Con eso fue más que suficiente para lograr que ambos se quedaran, si bien no pegados a la puerta, si allí escuchando los particulares ruidos, principalmente para poder frenar a Tony cuando se entere -no saben de lo que es capaz una diva dolida-. Y asi se siguieron oyendo todo lo que salía de allí:

 **-Ah, si... Es el más grande que he visto,** se oye la voz de la ejecutiva.

 **-Y sin duda alguna el mejor de todo Asgard y los nueve reinos Lady Virginia** , responde el "dios".

 **-Qué están haciendo alli?** Una voz adicional interrumpió la atención que tenían puesta tanto los agentes como el Capitán.

 **-Hola doctor Banner. Estamos aquí porque...**

 **-Ah... Oh... Ya casi...**

 **-Esa fue Pepper? En el cuarto de Thor?** Exclama el doctor un tanto sorprendido.

 **-Si Bruce, por eso estamos aqui, tratando de impedir que Tony se entere.**

 **-Que no me entere de que?**

Al mismo momento, tras la espía, aparece un Tony Stark que deja fríos a los alli presentes, a la vez que el ingeniero observa como Natasha, Steve, Bruce y Clint estaban cerca de la puerta -bueno, éste último estaba un poco mas cerca que los otros-.

 **-Que, acaso hay algo interesante alli adentro y que no...**

 **-AHH...!**

Esa voz. Esa maldita voz. Steve sabia lo que se venia: hace muchos años que había visto esa cara en Howard -y no la va a olvidar, no hay duda que es hereditario-.

 **-Que demonios esta haciendo Pepper allí con ese vikingo?! Jarvis, Jarvis! Guante en acción!**

 **-Pero señor...**

 **-JARVIS, AHORA!**

Y por mas que lo intentaron detener entre Bruce -quien intentaba tomar un brazo-, Steve -quien lo intentaba con el otro-, Natasha -tratando de controlar su torso- y Clint -quien por alguna jodida razon lo quería tomar de las piernas-, logra ponerse un guante de su armadura, y dispara contra la puerta.

 **-Sueltenme! Quiero matar a ese desgra...**

Todos se quedaron mudos al ver a Pepper tratando de levantar el Mjolnir, y a su lado un Thor sorprendido por la inesperada entrada.

 **-Que, que esta pasando aquí?** Pregunta un confundido Tony.

 **-Bueno, veras,** dijo con un ligero sonrojo la ejecutiva, **desde hacía algun tiempo quería saber si realmente el martillo era a prueba de cualquiera, y si era casualidad que ustedes no lo pudieran mover, asi que le pedí a Thor si me dejaba levantarlo,** termino diciendo como niña regañada.

 **-Asi es,** interviene el rubio, **Lady Virginia me hizo esa petición a pesar de que le dije que solo quien era digno lo podia hacer. Lo siento, no se pudo.**

 **-Eso era lo que le trataba de decir... Señor,** termina hablando Jarvis con un tono muy venenoso, además de mostrar el vídeo con los supuestos gemidos, que en realidad eran los esfuerzos de ella por levantar el Mjolnir.

 **-Asi que... Era eso,** habla ahora un avergonzado Tony. Pero antes de que su novia pueda empezar a reprochar, decide tomar el camino más fácil:

 **-Ok... Nos vemos al rato... Quien quiere shawarma? Yo invito, bye!**

Y adi termino jalando a todos los Avengers hasta que solo quedaron el rubio y la ejecutiva.

 **-No entiendo.**

Pepper sólo nego con la cabeza: Tony y sus celos idiotas.

* * *

Una vez ya lejos del peligro:

 **-Quien fue el imbécil que creyó primero que esos dos estaban desempolvando el martillo?**

De inmediato, las miradas de Nat, Steve y Bruce fueron a dar directamente al arquero del grupo, dando a entender al culpable.

 **-Bien... Con que fuiste tu...** **Cap, Brucie, vamos a comer shwarma, yo invito. Nat,** dijo a la vez que ponía una mirada sombria, **es todo tuyo.**

Con eso dejaron allí a la victimaria y al pobre de Barton, quien iba a sufrir lo que era ser torturado por la famosa Viuda Negra.

Por eso, nunca escuchen tras una puerta, y menos en la Torre Stark... Nada es lo que uno cree.

* * *

 **Yo bien les dije, mas crack que otra cosa... bien, espero que les guste para el reto, nos vemos luego, bye.**


End file.
